Naruto's Newly Found Love
by AnimeSuperFreak2322
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have an incident that leads further. Please comment and review, all will be taken into consideration good or bad.
1. The Start Of Something New

Naruto's Newly Found Love

Over the past years, I've had to get over the events that led me to this very day. I knew one day that I would become a ninja and have to help out the people of this world even if they feared me but that's not the case any more. They finally acknowledged me as one of them, as a shinobi of the village. I wondered for all my childhood what it would be like and now I finally know, it feels amazing. Although I hated being a jinchuriki for ages I now know that it's only part of me I am still Naruto of Konoha just I have more responsibility than most people in this village. I must protect them all no matter what!

I awoke midday to see the sun at its highest point, I could see Sakura staring at me from below my building, the vein on her head popping like mad.

Sakura screamed at the top of her voice "Naruto" I knew I was in trouble. I heard a knock on my door and then I heard Sakura screaming at me to open the door. I rushed to the door almost tripping over my instant noodles that I had eaten last night. I opened the door only to be hit by Sakura's fist, I climbed to my feet several minutes later and asked Sakura why she hit me.

She said "Shinobi are not supposed to wake up at 12:00 am, we have responsibilities to the village". I looked at her with a vague expression that she did not appreciate and again she punched me then shouted "GET DRESSED and meet me at the training field".

I ran to my closet and grabbed the usual clothing, my orange jumpsuit, on my way out I grabbed my Forehead protector that I had been given by Iruka sensei when I almost lost the forbidden scroll to Mizuki, I had never felt happier when I had been handed this by Iruka sensei. I wonder how he is lately I haven't seen him for a while and he hasn't bought me any ramen either.

I hurried out of my building to meet up with Sakura near the training field for a bit of practice, I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous going up against Sakura since she's trained under Grandma Tsunade. Oh well to late now I'll have to use some techniques that the Pervy Sage taught me over the three years we trained together, I still don't know why he went up against pain himself, he should've known better than that, he could have at least told me so that I could help him. I still remember the look on his face the day I perfected the techniques he taught me.

I reached the training field and saw Sakura stood there talking to another girl.

Sakura told me "This is Mizuna, she became a ninja not long ago and needs some tips on battling. Sakura had said that she could watch us spar.

I thought I'd let Sakura start, so that I could see just how she fights now. As she came at me, I had to dodge as the sheer brute force of her attacks would knock me unconscious I would have lost their and then. While I started to use the rasengan as Sakura ran towards I noticed that she was holding back, I knew that she could do more than just punch me so why wasn't she. She then surprised me with a kick to the face and my rasengan just disappeared, it was at that point I decided to use my own little strategy that I was probably known most for using. I summoned around 20 shadow clones to help me defeat Sakura, I had 10 of them attack her directly and the others use rasengan in pairs so that I was able to sneak up on her. It worked I don't know how but it did, I was able to get behind her and use my own combo moves on her. It was after this that she let loose with all her power I tried to dodge as she used her Cherry Blossom Clash technique, I then knew that I couldn't win. So I let her it me but instead of the brute force that she could have used all she did was punch me to the floor, leaving a red mark on my face.

After the sparring I was exhausted and needed to rest.

Sakura moaned "We have to go see if anyone needs help around the village" and I couldn't say no to her, she'd kill me. There was no-one in sight that needed help so I disappeared in a flash.

I headed straight to Ichiraku's place for Ramen, he made the best ramen ever and it had been ages since I've had any. I went through several bowls before I left to go home and sleep, when I bumped into Konohomaru, he was practicing the sexy jutsu I had taught him ages ago. I snuck up on him and went to surprise him when the pervert.

Ebisu appeared and started shouting at Konohomaru "Why are you wasting your time practicing this jutsu, it's an abomination" It was then that I jumped out of the bushes scaring both of them. I started to defend Konohomaru since he hadn't done anything wrong.

I said to Ebisu "The only reason you don't like this jutsu is because you can't defeat it". Ebisu then challenged me to a spar. Obviously I wouldn't decline, it didn't take long to beat Ebisu all I had to do was perform my sexy Jutsu and he ran off with a nose bleed.

Konohomaru confronted me next but I had used up so much chakra I could not battle anymore.

So I told him "I have important business with the Hokage" he replied "Ok boss but you have to fight me sooner or later". Upon leaving him to practice I ran into Hinata, she seemed upset about something but I wasn't sure what to do, she found It hard to talk to me and I wasn't sure why. I went up to her and she stared at me with a look of admiration but still with a tear in her eye, suddenly she kissed me and I had no idea what to do, I had such a crush on Sakura before but it went nowhere. I had considered talking to Hinata and asking her out but I never felt that she liked me.

After that happened Hinata ran off before I could talk to her, so I went to talk to someone for help but everyone was away on missions except for Sakura and Lee.

I couldn't talk to Sakura because of the crush I had on her before. So I went to see Lee and as usual.

He screamed "Naruto Uzumaki I Rock Lee challenge you to fight me" I sparred with Lee for a while trying to stay on my feet after using up almost all of my chakra that was left.

Lee as usual started of with the primary lotus as I was trying to use my shadow clone jutsu, he was so fast when I used it that you'd think that it was impossible that he may never have been a shinobi after the fight he had with Gaara during the chunnin exams. I had to think fast otherwise I would lose straight away but before I knew it we were both on the floor exhausted, Lee had used up all his energy training as usual and I was still exhausted from fighting Sakura. So no-one was victorious and Lee as enthusiastic as ever demanded a rematch for the next day, so I agreed.

We talked and I said to him "Before I came to you I saw Hinata she was upset about something but the she just suddenly kissed me" Lee was shocked as much as I was but then I explained "Recently because I could not be with Sakura I started to think about Hinata and ever since then I have been falling for her more and more each day"

He told me "Hinata has always liked you it was obvious that she did, everyone but you knew about this". I had no idea what he was talking about I never would have guessed that she liked me so much and for so long as well.

The next day I woke up as early as possible to go see Hinata before she went on any missions, I couldn't find her anywhere. I went to ask Kiba and Shino if they had seen her.

Kiba said "she was training over by the dojo when I last saw her"

I replied "Thanks Kiba I'll see you later". I ran as fast as I could just so that I could see her, she was no longer at the dojo, however Lee was

He had screamed to me "have you forgotten our agreed rematch from the other day" I had completely forgotten but I fought him, trying to win as fast as possible but once again it took me ages, I had to use all of my determination to beat him but I did it.

He then told me "Hinata was summoned to the Hokages Mansion", I ran to Grandma Tsunade's office wishing that Hinata had not gone yet.

Tsunade said "Hinata has been assigned a very important mission in the Village hidden in the stars, she is preparing to leave as we speak".

I rushed across the village rooftops to try and beat Hinata to the gates, I thought I had missed my chance to talk to Hinata. I turned around facing the Hogake's mansion and I saw Hinata stood their blushing.

I looked into her shimmering eyes and asked "How do you feel about me Hinata, I have to know" She was anxious about what she was going to say.

She then blurted out "I love you Naruto, I always have and always will, you have made so much of a difference in my life". I felt so stupid for never noticing the way she felt. I had always had a soft spot for her since she tried so hard in the chunnin exams.

I stopped Hinata from talking about me just to tell her "I'm falling for you Hinata I am so stupid for not seeing you before as I do now, will you give me a chance to make you happy".

She blushed even more as she replied to me "Oh Naruto, you make me happy anyway but yes I will go out with you". as I embraced her in my arms and kissed her passionately, Sai and Ino had coughed to get our attention. Me and Hinata both stood their with an embarrassed look on our faces.

I shouted "Goodbye" to my new love Hinata as she had to go on the mission I would have to wait around a week, I waved goodbye as the three of them left the village.


	2. Trouble Near the Hidden Star Village

Naruto's Newly Found Love Chapter two

It has been a few days now since Hinata had departed, I felt a part of my soul disappear, I have been counting down the days until she returns to Konoha. My life has changed dramatically in the past few days thanks to her, everything I do now I have to take into consideration about how she'd feel about it. Nothing is about me anymore its all about her and will always keep that in mind no matter what happens, nothing can ruin what I have gained. Another day gone, I really cant wait for Hinata to return, I wish I could embrace her like she has always wanted me to but unfortunately she is away.

I sighed "I wonder how she is and what she is doing on her mission, I never got chance to ask what it was!"

Tsunade couldn't have sent her on too difficult a challenge, it wouldn't be fair on her, she is still coming out of her shell. I'm sure she will be fine but I can't help feeling like she is in some kind of trouble. I'll go check with Granny Tsunade tomorrow morning. For now I should train and practice my jutsu, off to the training field then… When I arrived at the training field I saw Kiba and Akumaru practicing their fang over fang.

I shouted to them "Hey, how's it going? I see you to are working hard then."

He shouted back at me while Akumaru barked, all I heard was "Yeah, cause we aren't slackers like you"

I then ran towards Kiba scrunching my fist up ready to hit him but how could I if I hit Kiba, Hinata may not forgive me since they were both on the same team with Shino. I unclenched my fist almost as I hit Kiba, he was so shocked to the speed that I had when running at him.

All he did was scream "STOP!"

I had even shocked myself I never knew I could move so quick and I haven't trained for a while since Hinata left, I shouldn't be that fast but I'm not complaining about it. At this point Kiba had retreated to train some more with Akumaru. I too started to train but my mind was pre-occupied and I just couldn't focus at all, so I went off to catch up with some old friends.

I remembered that Shikamaru had just returned from his mission, so I thought to myself, lets go see how he is and if he needed any help. It didn't take me long to find him he was in his usual spot lying down, staring up into the sky, daydreaming.

At the top of my lungs I shouted to him from across the rooftop "Shikamaru get up lazy, I'm coming over to you.

At this point I had to either jump a ten metre gap or I could walk up the wall of the other building. I jumped and cleared it by 3 metres I didn't expect this and neither did Shikamaru as I had landed right in front of him.

He sighed and said "What do you want this time Naruto?"

I replied to him "I was just checking up on you and coming to see if you needed any help."

Shikamaru yawned and then spoke more, saying "I do have a simple mission that is boring me. I need to go to Ichiraku's and get Hogake Tsunade her lunch, it's such a drag"

He then slouched back onto the ground, I sat beside him and we both just stared up, there was nothing of interest. I asked him if he wanted me to get the ramen for him, he wasn't bothered either way as long as Tsunade got her lunch. I was off in a cloud of smoke, Ichiraku's was on the other side of the village, jumping from rooftop to rooftop I decided to grab my own lunch as well. As I reached Ichiraku's, I was interrupted by Sakura, She yelled at me for several minutes.

Near the end of the rant all I heard was "You need to fulfil your responsibilities to the village, go see Tsunade and while you are at it, take her lunch as well."

I never liked it when Sakura got bossy even in team 7 but after she trained with Granny Tsunade, she had gotten even worse and she scared me more then ever, so I couldn't refuse. Grabbing Tsunade's lunch I eventually ran past Shikamaru to tell him I got her lunch for her. I had to hurry before she got angry, Tsunade is a lot worse than Sakura but I wouldn't mess with either to be honest.

I reached the Hogake mansion and all I heard was "WHERE IS SHIKAMARU? I want my lunch, it was a simple mission, especially for someone of his skill and talent!"

At that point I busted into the room awaiting Tsunade's rant to begin, fortunately she was more interested in her food then me.

I went to walk away as Tsunade asked me "Did you want something Naruto?"

I replied " No, its ok I'll come back when you are finished with your ramen, bye"

I then heard her bellow "GET BACK HERE, I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU!"

I turned around to see her face grinning, she told me that I was going to go after Hinata's group as their support, she explained the Hinata had been injured whilst travelling to their destination and suffered from several injuries. My heart dropped and I couldn't breath properly, I wanted to rush to Hinata as fast as possible. I left the village after getting the details on my special mission as support for Hinata's group. With the speed that I now know I have I should make it their in half the time they did, it should have taken them around 1 day. The amount of different terrains that I had past was numerous, forests, lakes and even chasms, no-wonder they suffered injuries the chasms that we had to go through were treacherous. Rocks were hanging off different parts of cliffs and there were tight walks against the cliff face as well. I should never have let her leave, I can't let anything happen to her ever again.

I finally reached my destination, the Village Hidden in the Stars. I knew nothing about their mission all I knew was that I have to support them and get their mission complete and take them all back to Konoha as fast as possible. When I reached the house that Hinata, Ino and Sai were in, I leapt through the door to see Hinata stare right at me, a messenger bird had arrived an hour ago, letting them know I was on my way, Hinata had been waiting impatiently by the door for me, Ino and Sai bad told me that all she talked about whilst they had been of duty waiting for back-up was me. I felt so touched by that, I grabbed her by the hand, pulling her slowly towards me and kissed her. She blushed and went so red that Ino started to make fun of her.

I turned to Ino and said "At least she has someone to share her life with."

All she could say was "I'm sorry Hinata, I am happy for you two, everyone are."

Hinata replied "It's ok Ino, I don't mind you joking around, I know that you are only messing around."

After they had caught me up on details of their mission, which included Sumaru, whom we had met before, he was missing and disappeared several days before Hinata's group arrived. Me, Ino and Sai left Hinata at the house to recover, we asked some members of the village when they had last seen him, they said that he was near a chasm that no-one was supposed to approach. We started to look nearer to the chasm for him but there was no proof he was their, I thought that we should check the chasm itself just in case he had fallen, so I sent Sai to take a look.

After searching the chasm Sai returned and said "I'm not sure if it was him but I saw a boy in the far end of the cavern being attacked by a member of the hidden rain village."

I screamed at the top of my lungs "We have to save him, no matter what, even if it costs us our lives."

I had forgotten that I couldn't say things like this anymore because of Hinata, It wouldn't be fair if I endangered my life like this without thinking anything through. So I asked Sai to devise a plan since he was a former member of Root. He suggested that we have someone distract the ninja whilst the others get Sumaru out of the chasm. Sai offered to be the distraction as he could easily navigate through the place with his jutsu. Whilst Sai went off into the Air me and Ino had to rush across the top of the chasm and get into place so that the plan could succeed. We reached the far end and Sai was circling above us signalling that he was about to distract the rain village ninja. I rushed towards Sumaru whilst Ino covered me, just in case the ninja saw us helping him. We managed to get him to safety however the ninja had seen Ino, she thought on her feet and used her mind transfer jutsu so that me and the boy could get away. I never knew how brave my friends were until lately they had all given so much for me and for the missions that we have done. I was so worried about what would happen to Hinata if I died but at that point I couldn't not interfere, Ino couldn't defeat this guy by herself, so I ran in with a rasengan in my hand ready for him but he was so fast that I missed. I tried again and again but failed repeatedly, I thought to myself why don't I utilize the speed that I know have rather than focus on the power that rasengan has, so I ran towards him pretending to use my rasengan but actually going to punch him against the wall so that Sai could finish him off. He slammed against the wall and Sai was ready but this guy didn't give up, he kept dodging our attacks until finally, Ino caught him in her mind transfer jutsu again and I was ready with rasengan, I hit him in the stomach and he went flying off, fortunately we no longer needed to fight him, I had barely any chakra left after this, I used rasengan too many times.

We arrived back at the Village Hidden in the Stars and Hinata was waiting for us by the Sumaru's house. The village rejoiced as we returned to the village, everyone was so worried about him and they all would have missed him. We were asked to stay for a celebratory meal but we had to leave to get back to Konoha. We left on our journey back to the village...


	3. Returning To Konoha

Naruto's Newly Found Love - Chapter 3

After the past few days I've learned a lot about who I am, I care about those close to me, I want to protect my friends and I want to save those who need me. I can't change who I am, I will risk my life to save someone if I have to. Even though I say I can't risk my life because of me being with Hinata, I can't change who I am and then there's the fact that Hinata fell for me for my dedication to being a Shinobi and a shinobi will risk everything to protect their village, their family, their friends and also to complete their missions.

On our way back to Konoha, with about an hour or two to travel, we were ambushed by the Akutsuki member Deidera, he had long blond hair and wore the typical Akutsuki cloak, long &black covering the body with red clouds across it. We've been told about the Akutsuki only recently and their capabilities, also about some of their distinct jutsu and other attacks that they use. Deidera is an earth type chakra user however he has a twist up his sleeves, literally. He has mouths in his hands so that he can mould clay and infuse it with his chakra. He uses the clay as bombs, his jutsu is quite unique and rare, not many people know of this jutsu either.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Deidera exclaimed.

"What do you want Akutsuki?" I asked.

"We're after jinchuriki's of tailed beasts, does that answer your question?" he replied.

"Why are you after the jinchuriki's?" I questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough, ha ha ha!" Deidera had said whilst flying through the air on a clay bird.

We were going to run when we saw one of Deidera's jutsu, it was a large clay dragon, we had to take this seriously, we could not let him kill us, I ran Hinata out of the fight as she was still injured from the mission. Sai had flew into the air on his ink bird after Deidera, we hadn't got a plan, so we must fight and hope for the best. Sai had crashed onto the ground after being hit by one of Deidera's attacks, Ino was trying to get a direct hit with her mind transfer jutsu but she wasn't close enough for it to hit. I was only able to get him after one of my shadow clones, my clone grabbed him and I sent more to hold him down. Then I charged up my rasengan ready to get him. Suddenly I was blasted of my feet by another member of the Akutsuki, this one was even more of a criminal than Deidara, we have heard that Kakazu had five separate hearts all taken from some of the most powerful shinobi across the land. Each heart belonged to a person that could use different chakra natures and with all five he could control the five elements. This wasn't going to be easy but we had to win for the sake of Konoha, I must win for the team, to save them all. It was at this point that Sai had recovered and begun using his super beast scroll jutsu against Deidera, Ino was busy against Kakazu using her flower bomb jutsu, however he kept getting past it and continued to pummel Ino to a pulp. Whereas Sai was having more luck and was able to beat Deidera in speed and combat, both he and Sai came crashing to the ground leaving a devastating hole in the floor beneath them. I waited for a moment to read Kakazu's moves but he was way too fast, I couldn't do anything to help Ino unless I knew how I could beat him. I wasn't able to find a way of beating him, his moves worked so well in succession its like he has perfected his techniques over 100's of years. Well I guess I have to just go with my instinct rather than have a plan. I tried to get him with rasengan normally but he just wouldn't stay still, so I used my multi-shadow clone jutsu to try restrain him but he just blasted them all away. What am I going to do? I just can't break through his defence. At this point in the battle Sai was still unconscious lying opposite Deidera and Ino was lying on the ground in pain from the attacks that Kakazu had used against her. It was only me left and I had to help my friends no matter what, I gave it all I got but I was suddenly intercepted by a strange man who wore the Akutsuki cloak. We had information on many of the Akutsuki members but not this one, he was tall, blue skinned and had shark like teeth, on his back he carried a large weapon of some sort that I believe to be a sword wrapped in bandages but I couldn't tell as he knocked me out within seconds of me seeing him.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. She had come rushing through the trees as fast as Kakashi sensei. All of a sudden I had been dropped on the floor and I could barely open my eyes but I saw Hinata fighting against the mysterious guy who had knocked me out previously.

"HINATA!" I screamed as loud as I could manage. "Get away from him we know nothing about him and you might not be able to beat him at this rate." I carried on.

"I don't care Naruto I have to protect you as much as I can, even if I lose my life trying." she said back to me. At this time I had suddenly just burst into a new mind, I didn't care what but I had to do something to protect Hinata, she is the only person who has ever truly liked me since I was young even knowing of the kyubbi that is buried within me. I put all of my strength into beating the stranger that instead of my normal rasengan I conjured up a massive rasengan that could completely obliterate someone if it had enough force put into it. This strange man suddenly vanished as I went to hit him with the massive rasengan and I couldn't see him around the immediate area, Hinata used the byakugan to scan as far as possible and because of the adrenaline that she had when fighting against that guy it had improved her vision with the byakugan by many times more than what she could through training. She was amazed for how he had disappeared without a trace and couldn't see him retreating anywhere although he was gone. We went back to the first site where we had tangled with Kakazu and Deidera. Sai and Ino had finally recovered from their unconsciousness however they weren't able to move fast and we weren't able to see Deidera or Kakazu so we assumed that they had disappeared. I ran ahead to gather the medical core ninja to meet up with Ino, Sai and Hinata. Hinata's injury had disappeared now and she was fine so she made sure the other two were safe, whereas they had multiple injuries to their arms, legs and their abdomens and could barely move let alone walk or run back to the village. We met up with them after the med core had gathered the materials and tools they needed to fix the others injuries. A few hours later and we all returned to the village, Tsunade had come to the gates to see us.

"What happened to you two? Why did you get so torn up?" Tsunade had asked Ino and Sai.

"Lady Tsunade, Ino and Sai must rest for several days, it is best you get your information from the other two members of the mission." Said one of the Medical core ninja.

"WHAT DID YOU DO NARUTO?" Tsunade screamed with all her veins popping out.

"Wait Lady Tsunade, Naruto did nothing wrong. We were ambushed by the Akutsuki!" Hinata interrupted.

"WHAT, THE AKUTSUKI!" Tsunade bellowed in complete astonishment. Do you know of which members attacked you?" She replied.

"Well, only two out of the three we recognised. The two we know of are Deidera from the Hidden village of stones and Kakazu of the Hidden Waterfall. The other assailant we did not recognise, he had blue shark like skin and teeth, he also carried a large weapon that was wrapped in bandages. I believe he could be one of the seven swordsman of the hidden mist village." Hinata had explained to Tsunade.

"Ah I believe we have new information on this Akutsuki member, I think it arrived this morning just after Naruto had left to find your team, We have been told he is a rogue hidden mist village ninja named Kisame Hoshikagi and Hinata your suspicion is correct he is one of the famous seven swordsman of the mist. However his is also relentless and known as the tailless tailed beast." Tsunade exclaimed.

"How can he be a tailless tailed beast?" Naruto questioned.

"Easy he can replicate the power of which a tailed beast possesses and could more than easily beat a jinchuriki that doesn't have sufficient control over their power and even likely come of untouched against a jinchuriki who has complete control of their tailed beast!" She continued.

"That can't be can it Lady Tsunade, that just doesn't make sense." Hinata said with a confused look upon her face.

"It is true he could and probably would if he wanted to, not even Naruto would stand a chance against him" Tsunade replied. She continued to say "Lets pick this up in a few days when Ino and Sai have recovered from their injuries completely. Goodbye Naruto, Hinata." She turned and walked away towards her mansion leaving Naruto and Hinata to embrace each other.

Naruto reached for Hinata's hand and pulled her closer to him, embracing her slowly but tightly to show her that he would protect her. She welcomed this embrace with open arms like she would do every time they hugged.

Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear "Hinata, you mean so much to me and I can't believe that you would risk your life to save me. Thank you for always being there for me and please stay with me forever, I've been so blind not seeing that you were right there for me all my life and I don't want to go another part of my life without you by my side. I love you."

Hinata cried before squeezing tighter and tighter and then finally broke the silence by whispering back to Naruto " I love you too and I will stay with you no matter what, you made me who I am and I could never leave you. You are the person that I could always look to for inspiration and for guidance. You are amazing and I wouldn't be me without you, I'm the luckiest girl in this world because I have the bravest and most courageous person as my partner. Please don't ever change who you are even if I'm in trouble, you make my life easier and hopefully I make yours better." She finished by staring into his eyes for several seconds before he pulled her closer for a kiss. Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato and Naruto could feel her relax as he kissed her. She slowly returned to a normal colour and embraced Naruto once more before returning to her house for a good nights rest before continuing with her training.

"Goodnight Naruto, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." She spoke before disappearing in the night sky.

Naruto stared as she disappeared between the rooftops all he could see before she had gone out of sight completely is her long blue hair in the moonlight which made it shimmer and look as radiant as a blossom in spring.

"Goodnight my true love" He said softly into the night sky, hoping that she could hear.


	4. Team 8's troubling mission

Naruto's Newly Found Love – Chapter 4

A few days passed since we returned to the village, Naruto and Hinata have seen each other every day since. Nothing much has happened either; it has been calm and relaxing for most of the village ninja well all but two of them anyway.

"KIBA!" Shino screamed into the distance

"What?" Kiba replied

"Have you seen Hinata around lately?" Shino questioned him

"No I haven't but I heard she's been spending a lot of time with Naruto lately? What do you care anyway?" Kiba asked with a puzzled expression

"We've been given a mission but if she's busy then we should do it without her then!" Shino said whilst staring into the sky.

"What's the mission?" Kiba exclaimed

The two discussed the matter and headed off to gather the necessary equipment to aid them on their mission, neither one thought to go get Hinata and that may be an action worth regretting if things went wrong.

"Ok so where are we headed first then?" Kiba questioned Shino

"We are heading to the edge of the village hidden in the grass to meet with a shinobi who will then take us to the actual village" Shino replied

"Why do we need to meet someone why can't we just go straight there?" Kiba said in a quick response

"Well we may be attacked on the way to the village but with a shinobi of the hidden grass we should be fine and it means no fighting" Shino said with a lack of enthusiasm

"Right then let's get going then" Kiba exclaimed whilst jumping on to Akumaru for the long trip.

The two young shinobi left off into the distance ready for their mission. Whilst they left Hinata had headed to see the Hokage and talk to her about any new missions, but when Hinata reached the office she did not get the news she had wanted.

"Hinata, I thought your team had been given your mission and set off an hour ago?" Tsunade questioned her

"I was never informed of a mission Hokage, does that mean Kiba and Shino have gone without me then? Why would they do that though?" Hinata said worryingly

"I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding but without you I don't know what will happen" Tsunade said with hesitation

"Where were they headed?" Hinata interrupted Tsunade's train of thought

"They were sent to the borders of the hidden grass, to meet a guide" Tsunade replied

"I must hurry after them!" Hinata said in a hurry as she rushed past Shizune who fell to the side

Hinata rushed out the city gates with only a small pack of weapons to take with her, you could tell from the saddened expression on her face that she was upset with not being told about the mission and that she wanted to be with them, to protect them, to protect her friends. She reached the edge of the forest that surrounded the Leaf Village and saw the prints of several shinobi, one set was Shino's, one was a paw print which meant it must have been Akumaru and there was another only faint as if it wasn't supposed to be there. Who could it be? Are they being followed? Hinata didn't know but she knew she couldn't take the risk and she began to chase them down.

As she began to get close to the border of the grass land she could see in the distance a fight that must have began recently as she couldn't hear it a few minutes ago. She reached the scene and saw that two shinobi were lying on the floor unconscious it was Shino and who must have been the guy to meet them as the band around his head was the grass villages symbol, but where's Kiba, she looked around frantically scanning the surroundings, she noticed a small trail of blood of into a clearing. She followed it to see Akumaru on the floor and Kiba on his knees, bleeding severely.

"KIBA!" Hinata bellowed

"H-Hinata." Kiba said faintly as his face hit the floor.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she screamed at the hooded villain that attacked her teammates

"Huh another victim is it? I'll take you out just like I did them" The hooded figure exclaimed

"Try it" a voice came from behind Hinata

"Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said with a surprised tone

Cherry blossoms came cascading down onto the battlefield and started to surround Kurenai as she walked towards the strange opponent. He sniggered and with a wave of his hand started to blow the petals away from himself and her revealing where she was. As he did this Hinata lunged towards him with her air palm techniques, with one hit she pushed him back several feet, then another few feet and again. She knew she had to do something to help but what, holding him off won't do much to help, whilst she fended off the villain Kurenai seemed to disappear into the ground with her hair camouflage jutsu, she appeared behind the opponent and began to make hand signs for her demonic illusion: Tree Binding Death jutsu. Hinata noticed and carried on attacking the enemy, as she struck his body he protected himself with a wind barrier, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close then kicked her down to the floor, at this point Kurenai was ready and had already reached him. Hinata looked up at the enemy and saw him in the middle of the air screaming to be let go.

"Who are you?" Kurenai asked

"None of you business!" he shouted

"Fine, I'll remove your hood and see which village you came from!"

Kurenai removed the hood to see that it was a shinobi from the Land of the wind, to be exact the Village hidden in the sand.

"What business does the sand village have with us here?" she questioned him

"We were hired by a man to stop the shinobi of the leaf getting into the grass village." He replied hesitantly

"Now let me go!" he exclaimed

"Why should I?" Kurenai said with a laugh

"Because if you don't more shinobi will come to find me!"

"Fine but you must leave now" She exclaimed as she released the jutsu entangling him

The shinobi ran off into the distance, Kurenai and Hinata rushed to Kiba, Akumaru, Shino and the unknown grass shinobi to aid them. Once they were conscious again they headed off slowly towards the Hidden grass.

"So who might you two be?" the grass shinobi questioned them

"Kurenai Yuhi and Hinata Hyuga" Kurenai replied to the young shinobi

"Wow Kurenai as in the genjutsu user Kurenai? I also specialize with genjutsu but I'm nowhere near as good as you" He spoke whilst blushing

"Well it's nice to see a young shinobi who practices the art of genjutsu" She responded

The group reached the hidden grass village and were taken to the village's leader who spoke to them briefly.

"To show are allegiance with the hidden leaf we are sending two of our best shinobi to live in your village and you are too take them with you, One is my Daughter Tsubaki, she is a weapon specialist and the other is Sumiko who is a water jutsu specialist. Please take care of them for me and tell the Hokage thank you" He said to the group

"We shall protect them with our lives sir!" Kurenai replied

The group walked outside and introduced them to the two new members of the village. After that they headed off to return to the village, again they reached the border and immediately became more alert because of what happened.

"We must be careful not to get surprised, stay alert everyone!" Kurenai ordered the group

"Yes ma'am" Kiba exclaimed as Akumaru barked

"Yes" the rest replied

The group reached a clearing safely by the woods towards the leaf village and then a group of shinobi blocked the path ahead. Staring them down the shinobi began to throw kunai at the group, each being deflected easily these were chunin ninja at best and several must be genin still as well.

"Team 8 positions, Tsubaki and Sumiko we will defend you, if need be fight with us" Kurenai exclaimed

"Of course" they all agreed

Hinata stood between Kiba and Shino, Shino's bugs were already moving towards the enemy and Kiba began his Fang over Fang jutsu to break the line of shinobi ahead. Hinata quickly lunged into the 64 palms technique against the leader of the enemy. Two of the genin had been knocked out by Kiba's fang over fang. A chunin was fighting Kurenai at close combat preventing her genjutsu to be useful but Sumiko used her Water Snake Mouth jutsu technique to wash the enemy away, taking another two along as well. There were now only two left, Shino used his insect sphere technique on the chunin he was fighting to have his bugs feed on his chakra. Now hinata was still fighting the leader of the shinobi group and was beginning to struggle, the others tried to step in.

"No I must do this myself!" Hinata shouted

The others stood and watched as Hinata slowly began to get beaten up, but just as Kurenai was going to step in she noticed Hinata beginning to use a new technique.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists" Hinata yelled as the enemy was propelled backwards into a large tree behind him

"Wow" the others all said as it happened

"Hinata when did you learn that?" Kurenai questioned her

"Well I didn't have it down properly so I didn't tell you I had been working on a new technique" She replied

"That doesn't matter now anyway, well done everybody. Let's get home!" Kurenai exclaimed

The group reached the village without any more trouble and headed straight to the Hokage's office.

"Welcome back team 8 and my name is Tsunade and I'm the Hokage welcome to the village this will be your new home, please settle in as best you can" Tsunade greeted the group

"Thank you Hokage, my name is Tsubaki and this is Sukomi, it is a pleasure to be able to help our villages become allies" Tsubaki responded

"The shinobi outside will take you to your new home, please rest for a while" Tsunade spoke

The two girls left the room after saying goodbye to team 8 and Tsunade; they were taken to the far side of the village to their new home by the gate of the village.

"Well done team 8, I will inform the leader of the grass village that they arrived safely. Go and rest for now and I will let you know when there is another mission for you, dismissed" Tsunade exclaimed

The team left and went their separate ways; Kurenai went to see Asuma over at Yakiniku Q where team 10 hang out, Kiba went home to his mother, Shino went home too and Hinata went to Naruto's house to see him before she headed home. As she knocked the door she waited for him to answer but nothing she knocked again, still nothing. She decided to leave it and walked off towards her house when she noticed Naruto sat atop the Hokage monument staring towards the moon.

"Naruto!" she yelled to him as she waved

"Hinata, where've you been?" He said whilst smiling and jumping down to where she was stood

"I had to go on a mission, what have you been doing?" She responded whilst blushing at him

"Just sat waiting to see you" He replied blushing bright red.

"I better go rest, goodnight Naruto" She said as she kissed his cheek and then turned to disappear off home

"Goodnight!" He responded as he waved to her still blushing bright red


End file.
